Oblivious
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: SuNor; Rated M for ref. "Stuff" you know what stuff is. Norway's POV. Yaoi, don't like don't read, PLEASE. Don't like the pairing? DON'T READ IT. And let's not forget sexuallyawkward!Sweden is involved because...just because. And sameWarning!Denmark.


Sweden, human name: Berwald Oxenstierna, age 21. Said to be intimidating, frightening, but on the inside playful and somewhat lonely. Cares deeply for his loved ones, a very protective and loyal man. His country has been labeled: Lion of Northern Europe, Conqueror of the Baltic Sea, and Supreme Ruler of Scandinavia. He is openly homosexual, has an adoptive son named Peter, and a small dog named Hanamatago. His older brother is Denmark, closest friend (And Secret Crush) is Norway, and spends much of his time with Finland. Five foot eleven, very muscular. And...EXTREMELY…awkward.

Peter is spending the weekend with America, what fun! Denmark and Finland had a business trip and won't be back for two weeks, wonderful! And Ice? He's spending some time with his best friend Hong Kong, awesome. And Sweden went out for the day, but even if he hadn't, he'd spend the day out in the garage, working on his projects. That leaves me, Norway, alone in the house, all day. What's a single guy with internet connection to do now?

"G-Gah!" Man, that feels so good. Can't do this with all these people in the house; I'm not the quietest soul under such pleasure. I move my hand just a little faster, totally not trying at all to be quiet. It's not worth it. I'm panting now, and every now and then I moan or grunt. Duh, I'm a man, it's gonna happen. I'm pretty close, and, "GOD!" That felt fan-fucking-tastic. I can't believe I'm about to call his name but I can't stop, "B-Berwald!" Suddenly, Oh no. I turned and the door was open, and the man whose name I had just screamed at the top of my lungs in the throes of passion was staring at me, eyes wide behind thin-rimmed glasses.

"W-Wh't 're you d'ing?" I stared at him, and his look told me he actually couldn't understand my actions, "I'm watering the flowers, Sve." He cocks his head and stares puzzled, "Wh't?" I rolled my eyes; is he trying to mess with me? "Sweden I'm masturbating." His face instantly turned red and he turned away, frantically mumbling in Swedish…he seriously couldn't tell? "Sweden…" He turned, staring straight at the ground and completely avoiding me, although I can't hardly blame him, "I-I h-'rd m' n'me! Th'ght s'meth'nng w's wr'ng!" I shook my head and laughed, "Yes, Berwald, there is something wrong." He glanced up curiously, making my nether regions twitch with anticipation about what I will hopefully get from all this, "Wh't's wr'ng N'rge?" I laughed and pushed my hair out of my face, staring straight into his eyes-his beautiful, freaking stunning eyes, "You're still wearing clothes."

His blush, I didn't even think it was possible, got much darker, and he stuttered some nonsense in Swedish, then he finally coughed and looked around the room, "W-wh't?!" My 'manly' giggles couldn't be contained; I wasn't expecting Berwald to be so…unclear about sex. "Berwald, when two people really like each other they do this special physical-""I KN'W WH'T IT IS B'T WHY ME!?" I smiled and stood, completely ignoring my not-so-little, still quite happy friend down south, and walked up to him, "Because I like you, and judging by the somewhat adorable blush adorning your face, you aren't exactly fighting these emotions either." He, oddly enough, burst into a fit of nervous giggles and I placed both of my hands against his chest, "My my my, you're such a fit man Ber. But you're so –stiff and tense-. Let's work out some of these kinks." I kissed his exposed neck and he instantly crouched down, shuddering, "'M…'M n't so s're 'bout th's…" I smiled and touched his cheek, "Well, let me make you sure."

I began pressing close to him, and he shivered with, what I hoped was anyway, anticipation. I licked a trail up his neck and he groaned rather loudly. "My, don' t tell me you're –enjoying- yourself Berwald!" He blushed and hid his face in my shoulder, panting softly, "I c'n't h'lp it." My smile got wider, "Okay then, let's make this even better and get some of these clothes off of you." At first, he was stiff and fighting my touches, but by the time I was undoing the last button of his shirt, his eyes were half-lidded and his blush had lessened. The shirt was shrugged off and he nuzzled himself into my hair, making me snort softly with laughter and sigh. I can't believe how innocent he is. "Berwald, you're a virgin aren't you?" I jumped as he stood up straight, looking down at me, "W'll y's. W's wait'ng f'r a sp'cial s'meone." Automatically figuring he had feelings for Finland, I stared at the ground, "Oh, well, if your special someone is what you want, then I'll stop and you be deflowered by them-" I was cut off by a pair of lips against mine, very chastely and softly, as if he was unsure (He probably was). It was over before it started and he was staring back at me, blushing once again. This…this was going to be an interesting explanation.

""M s're ya th'nk I h've f'lings f'r F'nn. I d'n't. I h've f'lings f'r you." Wait…hold up? This fucking model worthy, totally virgin man shares my feelings of love, lust, and absolute desire to be with-in the most manliest way possible, say that sentence. This is crazy! "Really now? Then may I be said deflowerer?" He giggled nervously, which was rather cute, and nodded almost unnoticeably. "Wonderful. Now, let's get this off." The room was soon filled with giggles and kisses, as we happily fell onto the bed.

* * *

"Man I can't believe our flight got cancelled!" "It's alright Denmark, our meeting were rescheduled so we'll be able to take care of everything soon enough." Denmark and Finland set their bags down and shut the door behind them, but froze when they heard loud voices upstairs, "W-Wh't 're you d'ng?!" "Berwald shut up this is what you're supposed to do!" "S-SH'T!" "Good god Berwald MOVE." "D'n't tr't me l'ke a p'wn!" "Oh no, you're not the pawn in this game, you're much more of a queen." "SH'T THE H'LL UP OR I ST'P H'RE!" "Okay, fine, fine. What are you gonna do no-BASTARD! A LITTLE WARNING YOU ALMOST TOOK ME OUT!" "…Th't's the p'nt." "Fuck-er! GAH!"

Den and Finn stared at each other confused, not seeing that Iceland was standing behind them, "Did you all hear that? Oh my god I hate my brother, that's so fucking wrong I want to go back to Hong Kong's." Denmark laughed, "Dude, they are way too intense when they play- "DAMNIT SVE THAT'S WHAT YOU DO! YES!" All three of the non-engaged males stared up to the room where this commotion was taking place, and Denmark smiled, "Dude, they're too intense when they play that interactive chess game on the Xbox." Finn and Ice stared at each other and the blonde man shook his head, "Denmark I certainly hope that's what they're doing." The rather dense blonde stared confused, "Whatever, Man! Let's go get something to eat!" He ran outside to the car, laughing the whole way and Ice stared, rolling his eyes, "Sexual Obliviousness must run in their blood." The other nodded and they walked to the car.


End file.
